


Project B.E.T.A

by Ashen_Artistry (Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage)



Series: Project B.E.T.A [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alpha Beta Omega, Alternate Universe, Angela's done with her, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/F, M/M, Moira made a boo boo, Multi, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, scientists - Freeform, splicing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caring_Is_Not_An_Advantage/pseuds/Ashen_Artistry
Summary: Angela Ziegler was only a young woman when she completed her medical degree, immediately being hired to work under a Miss O'Deorain for a research project she could never see. On paper, Project B.E.T.A sounded like something out of a fantasy. Beast DNA being used to provide enhancements unlike anything else; the eyes of an eagle, the speed of a cheetah etc. Who would have thought it possible? Alas, when Miss O'Deorain vanishes without a trace and abandons her project, her superior Jack Morrison steps in and discovers that an off-site testing facility exists. Sending a team to see if his missing scientist is there, Angela discovers something she could never expect... Nobody could.





	1. A Mistake [PREVIEW]

**Author's Note:**

> So! It's been a while, here's the start of my new project; Project B.E.T.A! I hope you will stick around to see what happens!

Moira O'Deorain stood at her desk, looking down at the leather suitcase and releasing a heavy sigh. From the dark hallway the sound of whimpers reached her ears, followed by a growl and a screech. No matter what she'd say, there would be no silence that night. Stuffing some of her papers into the case she closed it, the locks clicking bouncing off of stone walls.

  
 _ **Nothing**_ about this was proper. From her subjects and methods to her location, she knew none of this was proper. The world was not ready for the discoveries she had made in the last fourteen years. The world, she feared, would never be ready.   
So, was her work of all this time a waste? Perhaps not. Perhaps her student, Angela, would be able to make sense of the mess she was now abandoning. She was running, from what she feared she could tell no one; not even her Commander Jack Morrison.

  
What punishment awaited her capture?

  
A vibration in her pocket drew her from her thoughts, the screen lighting up with the numbers 01011. A sigh was given, the count to three made, before she answered.

  
"Is it ready?"

  
_"Yes, your ride is waiting, O'Deorain. Are you just about done?"_

  
"I will be coming to you shortly, Sombra. I expect you will hold your end of the bargain as I have mine?"

  
_"Of course, of course. I'll be able to help you, Moira, just make sure you're not late."_

  
The line went dead and Moira's heart sank, knowing she was just about to abandon all of her efforts. She closed her eyes, casting her mind back to the hope that had begun this project; the enhancement of humankind through genetics. If only she'd known the trouble it would cause herself.

  
Her heels clicked on the cold floor as she closed the door behind her, walking out of her makeshift office; not without clicking the light off as she went. With every step towards the outside, lights faded into shadow behind her, casting her subjects into darkness with no remorse for their entrapment. She would not release them, they were going to remain trapped until she could move them to a new location... should she get the chance.

  
The door to the facility slammed shut and automatically locked, a mournful yowl dancing on the air as she vanished into the night.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela discovers people she cares about are missing... as well as her teacher, Moira.

The first rays of the dawn began to crack through the curtains, dancing through the air to tickle at the face of the woman curled up on the couch who could only offer a soft groan at their intrusion. There was a shift and then a soft thud, followed by a whine of pain as she landed on the floor. Cracking open an eye and reaching a hand out to turn off the alarm on her phone, she let out a soft yawn and sat up. Her blonde hair stuck out in unholy directions, smeared eyeliner causing her eyes to appear much darker they were, her clothes askew and untidy. She was the epitome of messy.   
  
Papers were thrown across her large oak table, pages and pages of annotated notes and segments of neon highlights were littered everywhere. A notepad rested open in the corner under a few books, thick and heavy with tabs sticking out of the pages. It had been a long night of study after work the previous day, a long night to be sure.   
  
A pleasant tune filled the air as her phone lit up beside her, the name Ana flashed upon the screen incessantly. It would appear she had missed a few phone calls that morning. Running a hand through her hair, she let out a softer yawn and sat back up on the couch, answering the call with the most awake voice she could muster.  
  
"Good morning, Ana, how can I help you?"  
  
 _"Hi, Angela. We were hoping you could come into work today, Jack has something he wants to discuss with you. I know it's short notice, but this isn't something that can wait until Monday. You understand surely?"_  
  
The slightest frown tugged at the woman, Angela's, lips as she realised she'd have to return to her work on the first day off she had had in weeks. This must have been something very important indeed for her boss, Jack Morrison, to call her back so quickly.

"I will be able to come at eleven, I'm going to need to get cleaned up. Is that alright?"  
  
 _"That will be perfect, thank you, Angela. We will brief you when you arrive on what's going on."_  
  
"Thank you, see you soon."  
  
The line went dead and Angela sighed, throwing her phone down onto the soft cushion before forcing herself to her feet. Taking a minute for a deep breath, she began to walk towards her bathroom for a well needed shower.  
A couple of hours passed, allowing Angela the time to get ready and travel to her workplace; the Overwatch's Swiss Headquarters. The building itself was hidden from the public in a secluded location, the only ones who know about it don't usually stray outside of its walls. Angela was an exception to this, having a second job working at a hospital in Zürich where she was working her way towards the head of surgery. It was a busy life, but she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Walking through the front door she made her way to the Commander's office, nerves fluttering in the pit of her stomach as she saw Jack Morrison standing alongside Ana Amari, her daughter Fareeha chattering away with a serious expression on her face. Something must have been pretty wrong.  
  
"Angela Ziegler, signing in." She called, seeing the trio turn to her. "I'm sorry I took so long, I had to sort a few things."  
  
"It's alright, Angela," Jack greeted before beckoning her closer, gesturing towards an empty seat before looking at the overhead display. There were a number of names along with pictures, causing the blond haired man to sigh regretfully. "Tell me, do you know who they are...? The people on the board?"  
  
Angela raised her vision to the board, taking a seat and studying each photo carefully. "These are... members of the Blackwatch division, aren't they?" She asked, glancing at Jack then Ana, "Gabriel Reyes was their Commander, if I remember correctly.  
  
"That is correct, Gabe was with us until three years ago when he suddenly vanished without a trace." Ana sat on the table next to Angela, her eyes dim.   
  
"Then there's Jesse McCree... I believe I met him once or twice before he went missing a year ago." There was a pause as she saw another name on the screen, "Genji... Genji is missing?" Her baby blue eyes widened, hand coming to rest over her mouth.  
  
"Yes, but that isn't all," said Fareeha, "someone else went missing that night."  
  
There was many names read out for the following hour, many agent files being updated with MISSING or presumably KIA. However, the final name made Angela stand up as her whole body went stiff.

"Lastly, Moira O'Deorain... I'm sorry, Angela."

* * *

It was cold. The office was cold, there was no experiments being partaken in, no laughter or any sound at all. Angela stood there with the key, a grimace on her face as she looked around it. Here she was taught about genetics by her teacher, the now missing Miss O'Deorain; here was where she was able to learn and experiment to aid her goal to help new cures and help people. A place of learning and even fun in some circumstances was now a place of sadness, this office no longer feeling like home... though it was her name now being placed upon the door. This was now her office, to continue the research her teacher left behind.   
  
_Jack handed her the key with a sad look in his eye, an apology resting on the tip of his tongue but not being able to make itself known. He simply gestured to the door and walked with her, observing the troubled look on her face and patting her shoulder._  
  
 _"It's going to be okay, Angela... for now, I need you to look into your teacher's research and pick things up where she left off. She was doing some good work for us."_  
  
 _Finding herself unable to speak, the blonde merely nodded her head and offered a half-hearted smile before wandering down the hallway; leaving Jack alone in the doorway looking... more tired than anyone would dare mention._  
  
Trapped in her own thoughts, Angela walked towards the window to gaze outside. It was only midday, she had a lot of cleaning up and prepping to do, yet she found that her focus had slipped. Moira was her teacher, but above that, was her friend. Despite their different approaches to science and medicine, Angela found that they learned a lot from each other. It was a pretty bad blow to find that she had lost not only her friend Genji, but Moira as well?  
She shook herself out of her thoughts and jumped a little when a gust of wind caused something to fall from the shelf next to the window. Turning, she realised it was a file; a thick one at that. Lowering herself to pick it up, she had a look to see if it had any kind of title.  
  
"Project... B.E.T.A?"

Heaving the large file onto the desk, Angela took a seat and decided to have a look. She was supposed to figure out what Moira had been doing when not teaching her after all. So, she opened the file and began to read.   
What she was about to discover was something... terrible. Something immoral.  
  
"Moira... what have you done?"


End file.
